disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
It's About Time! (episode)
|image= |season=1 |production=109 |broadcast=21 |story=Dan Povenmire |writer= |storyboards=Jon Barry Mike Roth Kent Osborne Aliki Theofilopoulos |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=March 1, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Phineas, Ferb and Candace travel back in time. Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't need Perry as a nemesis any more. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb visit the Danville museum and stumble into a Gadget exibit with a time machine inside of it, and Phineas decides that Ferb and him should finish the time machine and go back in time. They meet up with Isabella and the Fireside Girls and help them build the time machine. In the blueprints, Phineas accidentally spells "Tie Machine". Also, Perry's mission is to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from using his new Freeze-inator ray, but once he arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Icorperated, He finds out that Doofenshmirtz has gotten a new nemesis, Peter The Panda. Peter gets two sodas for himself and Doofenshmirtz, put Perry is not offered one and is told he thinks he and Perry should fight other people. Perry then goes back to headquarters and puts his hat into is automatic glass dome. Phineas and Ferb are almost finished the time machine, they now just need the purple bulb, but Candace takes it away, and goes to the museum's Mr. Slushy Burger. She talks with Jeremy while holding the bulb, but Phineas and Ferb are testing the machine and her sentence reapeats and Jeremy is creeped out by it. Mrs. Flynn and Mr. Fletcher are distraced by the fact that he wants to do an audio tour, and Mrs. Flynn gives him the money from her wallet. Perry sets up a talk show with Dr. Feelbetter, a parody of Dr. Phil. At the appointment, Dr. Doofenshmirtz apoligises for hurting Perry when he wasn't really trying to hurt him. Also, during the commercial break, Peter the Panda stacks the chairs in the doorway. Songs * The Moments When We Didn't Get Along * My Nemesis Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Security Guard: "Aren't you a little young to be working in a museum?" Phineas: "Yes, yes I am." Security Guard: "Well, it's nice to see young people taking an interest in history." Ferb's Lines *This could be a problem. *Well, I hope that's not going to be an issue. Whatcha doin'? Said by Isabella when Phineas and Ferb are fixing the time machine. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry goes in a photo booth at the museum. End Credits While in bed, Lawrence listens over and over the ending of the audio tour. Memorable Quotes * Dad: Fossils... Dun dun dun. Boop! (repeated line while he's listening to the audio tour tape in bed) * Isabella: You know, there's a "M" in "Time Machine". Continuity * Mom's Birthday includes a flashback to this episode. Even though this episode was produced and aired after Mom's Birthday, Dan Povenmire has stated in the Dan Povenmire Correspondence area that the episodes are not being made nor aired in straight chronological order. Background Information * 17th episode produced. 21st episode aired, broadcast on March 1st, 2008. * This is the 1st two-part episode. *When Candace is being chased by a T-Rex, it was her first near-death experience. Her second near-death experience comes when lightning struck her. *Episode description from YourTV.com.au: "Phineas and Ferb discover a time machine in the museum; now they're back in the Jurassic period. Dancing between falling dinosaurs' feet, they've got to get back before their parents find out." Allusions * The Flintstones: Phineas and Ferb use turtles as helmets. * Jurassic Park: When the T-rex destroys the time machine is similar to the scene when the T-rex destroys the jeep. *'James Bond':In the song My Nemesis, it appears to be James Bond who is capture by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher From Phineas and Ferb Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Episodes